Ying Yang
by AshleeTheDragon
Summary: Maybe the clumsy, ambitious Phoenix has more to him that Miles will soon discover...MilesxPhoenix, mild YAOI. Implied adult themes.


Just a note, I do see Miles as a silver haired man. I know everyone writes him off as one, but honestly...? In the games he seems to have black hair...dark grey at the most. So, if I refer to someone's hair color as smoky gray, then know that I'm referring to Miles, not Phoenix. I'll always call Phoenix's hair "jet black"...since it describes him perfectly.

Also, this has yaoi (Miles/Phoenix)...and this has kissing at the worst. I'll have a smutty one for this pairing later when I have more time. Anyways, read on!

------------

Phoenix Wright had never really been one to have a calm, quiet life. No, he just wasn't that kind of man. With an assistant like Maya Fey, cases where one started as soon as another ended, and just the simple fact that he liked being active, it was hard to live with a mild manner sense. But he never found that a problem, he enjoyed it, simply.

Miles Edgeworth, on the other hand, liked serenity. He was always a withdrawn sort of person, and the thought of just sitting around his house enjoying some herbal tea and a good book greatly pleased him. He didn't need the wild rush that the world offered to be happy. Quite plainly, he and Wright were complete opposites.

Which made them clash a lot in issues.

Sure, they were in good relations, and they were once best childhood friends...but with such different personalities, it was sometimes hard to get along. One day was such an example. Wright had tried to get Edgeworth to hang out with him, while Edgeworth insisted that he wanted nothing to do with the wild defense attorney.

"That's because you're a boring person...take that!"

Though the prosecutor had roll his eyes at that, he felt a bit humiliated. Boring...? Just because he wasn't enthusiastic didn't mean he was boring.

Since that day, Miles felt unsettled from the comment. Though he didn't show it, he really cared for the other male. Even more than friendship, in fact...but he was too afraid about what the other would think. Could Phoenix honestly be happy with a man so different? Miles doubted it. But the heartache wouldn't go away...

Convincing himself the visit was for their next case, he found himself standing at the apartment door of the spiky haired man. Hesitant at first, he knocked quietly, forcing himself not to flee the scene.

After a few seconds, Phoenix appeared in the doorway, clad in sweat pants and a T-shirt.

"Edgeworth...? What are you doing here?" He had questioned, tilting his head in confusion.

The smoke haired man tried to pull off a smooth tone, and wanting the upper-hand. "Wright. I know you're not rude enough to let a guest stand there without inviting them in."

"O-...Oh, sorry," the other mumbled, pushing the door open and allowing his surprised visitor to enter his house. Immediately his domain was inspected by sharp eyes.

"...You should clean more."

"I take it you have another reason to come here, other than to insult my pride."

"Yes..." mouth dry, Edgeworth tried his best to incorporate his 'excuse' into a conversation. No such luck. That really wasn't the reason why he came here anyway...should he admit his true intentions?

Though, something else caught his attention before he had to make a decision. "...Wright..."

"Huh..? What, what's wrong?"

Edgeworth suddenly found himself confused, and shocked. For something suddenly occurred to him. Something terribly out of place..."Do I hear...Beethoven?"

He was caught. Suddenly embarrassed, Phoenix murmured quietly. "Ah...yes...Moonlight Sonata..."

"I didn't know you enjoyed classical music."

That earned a smirk. "Well, my job is stressful, believe it or not. I find it relaxing at the end of a hard day's work."

"No, it's just...I didn't expect it from you, Phoenix."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't assume-" The other man paused. "...Did you just call me by my first name?" It wasn't an accusation, more of a shy inquiry.

Edgeworth found himself blushing. "Uh...I'm sorry Wright, I didn't mean..."

"I don't mind, Miles."

Before he could blink the man with jet black hair captured his lips in his own, killing whatever he was going to say before it escaped his throat. Surprised, but definitely not against the sudden gesture, he worked his lips against the defense attorneys, kissing him back with just as much feeling as he was receiving.

They pulled away after needing air, and they didn't speak, but they relished the silence between them. Pressing their foreheads together, Edgeworth offered a smile.

"So, what now?"

-------

Edgeworth was roused out of his sleep by a sudden blaring of music. Sitting upright in bed, he found himself taking in the lyrics to the heavy rock song.

"Run to the hills, run for your lives!

Run to the hills, run for your lives!"

"Wright," he groaned, glancing over at the other nude figure in bed, "care to explain?"

Another sheepish smile. "It's my wake up song...?"

Edgeworth grumbled, but leaned down to kiss the other man anyway. "Well...it's not so bad of a song."

----FIN----

That's it...ummm, R/R! Hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
